I Hate You
by loo-li lai-lay
Summary: Requested RussiaxFem!Romania fanfic oneshot.- There was no denying the array of emotions that were felt. But, they never did matter did they? Do you know? I hate you.


"Andra." Closing her eyes, Andra bit her lip, hands clenching in fists. She couldn't take this. The constant heart break, the love she yearned for. How could she have known this would happen?

Smoke rose, coiling around her body like a dragon, the smoke being inhaled and exhaled by the building as if it were living. Thick bright flames spread throughout, a hungry demon like many she had fought before. It spread its, enveloping the entirety of the building and all that surrounded it. Images of hell went through her mind like hot fire, burning brightly and seeking to destroy and torture.

Sunflowers.

Ah, those flowers.

She couldn't bear to look at them anymore, but the scent was in her nose, her mouth, her hair. Andra wanted it to disappear, to vanish completely. There was blood. She could taste it in her mouth. Along her fangs and on her tongue. Hot and salty. Breathing deeply, Andra lifted a hand. The flames barely licked the tips of her fingers as she furled and unfurled them as if waiting to be warmed by the flames.

"Leave me." Voice raw, Andra projected force, her blonde hair no longer in its usual bundle that sat daintily on top of a mop of thick strands. It fell pass her shoulders and down her back, sliding easily against the fabric of her clothes. Cold washed over her and she cocked her head to the right as if in question, eyes glancing to violet irises. "I sense you have something to say." She murmured, licking her blood stained lips that curled into a cruel smile.

"I do." He said lowly, voice firm and hard. Ah, Ivan. Her lovely Ivan. What was she to do with him? The one she had loved so unconditionally. He was not to blame. No. No one was to blame. She wasn't and nor was he. It was a susurration of events. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Then speak." Andra commanded him, putting an unyielding foot onto the wooden floor boards that creaked from their weight. Her gaze was like liquid fire, burning with a passionate red so deep and hot it would seem as if it could burn through anything. Her hands uncurled, fingers spreading as she lifted her arms, exposing weakness to attack. Andra urged him to attack, to hurt her and say what he wanted. He refused.

Shaking his head he moved forward to her slowly as to not alarm the woman. Andra's anger flared and there was a whispering in her ears, a cold presence on her shoulder. It told her they should leave and forget about it all. Start anew. She ignored her familiar's call. Telling the fire nymph to be silent. She would not yield to anyone. Not even to the familiar that had saved her life.

Ivan's expression was passive as her eyes glared holes through his being, mind thinking of ways that could end his life. Flickers of emotions swirled in those purple orbs of hard gems as they met her heated gaze with full force. Andra's anger dimmed only the slightest bit. Ah, sad Ivan. So in need of love, but rejecting all. She could never hate him. Never. It was simply not possible. Thoughts of love and sympathy filled her heart and mind, diminishing the dark flame that had been burning so brightly up till now. Her eyes dimmed to a dull, tired red.

"Then I shall leave." Andra had concluded, bowing her head softly, eyes closed to the hot flames, the man now standing so close in front of her. She didn't care how close he was. "I need not the love of a person that is intimate. All I need is the love of those who care truly for me." Her words fell from her mouth like heavy rocks, falling to the floor with dull thumps.

Cold hands slipped across her pale cheeks, holding them tenderly. Opening her eyes, Andra began to raise her head along with the gentle strength that lifted them. His eyes met with her's. A clash of unnatural colors and a flood of emotions. A thumb brushed over her lips, hands pulling her closer to a hard body that softened to the feeling of their skins touching close. It was as intimate as it was chaste. Pressing their foreheads to one another, Andra gripped at the sleeves of Ivan's arms, leaning forward as their noses brushed together. Their eyes remained locked, searching pass the lies they both told themselves countless times.

I need no one.

I am alone.

I shall always be alone.

_Someone save me._

"Lie to me."

"I hate you."


End file.
